


How did this happen?

by Adhuber



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: Sara is doing an internship where she meets a man whom she finds more than attractive.  Too bad he doesn't seem to have a clue





	1. Chapter 1

Sara looked around at all the other young people, this was going to be fun she told herself. An internship at Queen Consolidated. Yeah it wasn't hard to manage getting it - her sister was engaged to the son of CEO. As she held her welcome pack close to her chest she smiled at a few familiar faces from University. Felicity Smoke and Cisco Ramon were both none for being computer geeks and would get assigned to IT. Ray Palmer was already completing multiple engineering degrees and was looking forward to working with his mentor Professor Stein. Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow were both interested in the laboratory aspect, and then there was her - Sara Lance, undeclared major. She needed to figure out what to do by the end of the summer or she would be having a long talk with her parents. 

Seeing everybody all excited made her wonder why she couldn't make a decision - it wasn't hard, just chose what you want to do for the rest of your life. Okay maybe it was harder than that, but so far she had tried everything her friends were in and dropped them. So she was now thinking maybe business. How hard could it be? 

"Good afternoon everyone," a tall man in a suit stated with a British accent. "I'll be your coordinator, Rip Hunter. Now as many of you already know, you've been assigned to specific groups that appeal to your expertise. The rest we have randomly assigned. Please open your folders to the front page and you will see a floor to go to. Once you arrive, there will be an individual there waiting for you who will be your sponsor for the summer. Have a great day." Turning on his heels the man left as quick as he appeared.

Sara looked at her folder and saw Floor 9. What was on 9? Going to the bank of elevators with everyone else, she saw Felicity push her way over to her.  
"So where are you going?" the perky blonde asked.

"Nine. What's on Nine?"

"I have no idea, but we'll meet for lunch. Text me," as she was whisked into an elevator and disappeared.

Sara finally got on an elevator and pushed the button for nine. Others followed in but they all pushed different numbers. Great she thought, this will be fun, as she could feel herself roll her eyes.

When the floor binged, Sara pushed her way out and walked through a set of glass door to a counter where a young woman sat.

"Hi, I'm Sara Lance."

"Your Sponsor will be here shortly," she said matter of fact.

Moving to a chair she sat down and soon the elevator binged again and another young woman stumbled out and went to the counter, "Hi, I'm Kara Danvers."

"Your Sponsor will be here shortly."

Kara looked around and spotted Sara and quickly walked over to her, "Hi, I'm Kara."

"Sara," as she shook the girls hand.

Before the two could acquaint themselves two men walked out, "Katie, my coffee is cold," the older of the two snapped. "Which one of you is Kara Danvers?"

The new girl looked at Sara and gulped then stood, "Hi," as she stuck her hand out.

The man looked at her as if she was an alien. "I'm Snapper, I'll show you the ropes. I hope you have a brain."

Kara looked back at Sara as if she was about to cry, but followed the older man.

"So that must make you Sara Lance," the other man stated with a drawl. 

"Um, yes," as she stood and walked towards him.

"Leonard Snart, I'll be your sponsor this summer."


	2. Chapter 2

Sara followed the man back to an office and watched him pull out a chair. He gestured to her to sit and she did. He was handsome in so many ways she thought. Damn, he has beautiful eyes, he's got a great jaw line, he's a fucking piece of cake I could eat she thought to herself - oh my God why am I thinking about this, was her face turning red she really needed to stop. Sitting down she watched as he went to his chair and pulled himself up to his computer. 

"So Sara, you've been assigned to finance. I know it's not exciting, but it's better than metrics that your friend Kara got assigned to."

Sara just looked at him and smiled, he was talking but she didn't care, she wanted to look at him and drool. It should be against all the rules of mankind for men to have such beautiful eyes and eyelashes. Why was she being punished with such a good looking sponsor? Okay she told herself, maybe she was being rewarded in some other way. Opening up her notepad, she pulled out her pen and began writing down notes. Thank God her mind had the ability to function.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked her after several hours.

"No, um," looking at her watch, "oh wow, is it already lunch time?"

"Yeah sorry about that, I'm sure you need a break. Why don't we meet back in an hour and we can finish out the day?"

"Sure, aren't you going to lunch?"

"Yeah, but I usually eat my desk. It's quieter and I can read."

Sara just looked at him, her mind was still wanting to completely undress him, but the other side kept telling her to stop. She had to work with him, "okay well I'll see you later."

Walking out to the main lobby and pushing the elevator button, she saw Kara looking miserable. Waving at the other girl to follow her, Kara excused herself and came over to Sara.

"Oh thank goodness you saved me."

"That bad?"

"Bad, Snapper is a tyrant. Though there is another guy that is an intern also and Snapper dislikes him as much as me."

"Why be a Sponsor if you don't want to?" Sara asked.

"Apparently at certain levels you are expected to take on an intern and let them shadow you or something. Anyway the other guy is named Mike, and wow is he..." Kara says with the same dreamy voice Sara had in her head about Leonard.

Pulling Kara close, "can you keep a secret?"

"Uh-huh," as the elevator ping and they step into the box. 

"Have you seen my sponsor?"

"Oh yeah, you got really lucky. I mean, for an older guy, but still he's wow. I would have a difficult time focusing, but I've got enough problems with watching Mike and Snapper argue so..."

Sara smiled, "you know we haven't properly met, Sara Lance," as she stuck out her hand.

"Kara Danvers." 

When the elevator arrived the two walked to the cafeteria together talking about their undeclared majors and giving each other their cell phone numbers. 

"A few of my friends are here, so let's get something to eat and see how their day is going," Sara told Kara.

"Oh great, I was so worried I'd end up not knowing anyone, and..."

~

Leonard sat at his desk eating a sandwich when Snapper approached, "So how's your kid working out?"

Looking up at the older man, "I wouldn't call her a kid, but she seems fine. And yours?"

"Between the two of them, the boy wants to argue with me, and then ogle the girl when she's not looking, and the girl seems to be a typical twit. Why can't we just opt out of this?"

Wiping his face, "maybe because it's in our job description to help promote Queen Consolidated? And what's wrong with interns hooking up? Maybe they'll be more focused on doing the job if they like the person they are working with."

"Bah, and don't think I didn't notice you looking at the little girl you got."

Putting his sandwich down, "Snapper, don't you have better things to do then try to look for gossip?"

"Actually no. And plus my wife keeps telling me that I should socialize more with my coworkers."

Leonard rolled his eyes, "well I'm sure Miss Lance is not interested in a guy my age."

"I wouldn't be so sure, you know my daughter Kate says you remind her of some guy off one of her TV shows."

"Okay well Kate is twelve and..."

"Yeah well, don't mark off the possibility of..." stopping as he sees the elevator doors open and the three interns get off. "Well off to finish my day - if I'm lucky maybe they'll quit."

Leonard watches his coworker walk back to his desk and then sees Sara smile at him and walk back to his desk.

"So did you have a good lunch?" he asks.

"Yeah, looks like you didn't get yours finished. Do you need me to go find something?"

"No," as he takes a bite, "Snapper was just over looking for gossip."

Sara perks up, "oh?"

"Stupid really," as he looks at Sara carefully trying to judge if she's interested in him, "I think he wants to be a matchmaker."

Sara looks confused, then pops her head up to look at Snapper who is already yelling at the other interns. "Really? Why do you say that?"

"He uh, never mind, so as I was telling you earlier"

~  
Sara wondered what he was going to tell her, but then he just started talking and her mind went into autopilot. He had a nice mouth, oh my God she thought. I sound like some backwoods freak from Deliverance. Her hand continued to take notes and when he turned his monitor towards her and she scooted forward she could smell his cologne. It was going to be hard not to just inhale and die her libido was telling her. 

"Well I am sure I've overwhelmed you for today," he finally said and she had to blink to recover. "Are you okay?"

"Um yeah," as she forced herself to push away from the delicious scent of the man, "I guess we'll do it tomorrow." Sara stands and blurts out, "a bunch of us are going to get drinks at a pub around the corner, if you want to join us."

Leonard looked at the woman and seemed to pause, "um, thanks, I uh," why was he suddenly tongue tied. "Maybe."

Sara smiled as she picked up her purse and bag, "well maybe I'll see you later."

As he watched her walk away, why was he staring at her? This was not like him, he had never looked at an intern as anything but a fellow worker and here he was having thoughts such as why did he wonder what she looked like dancing. Running his hand over his head, he'd blame Snapper for it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard pulled out his backpack and slid his computer into the pouch. He would finish up his spreadsheets this evening and maybe looks to see what he could show Sara in the morning. Morning - why was he thinking about her climbing out of his bed in the morning? This was Snapper trying to play matchmaker. Okay so it had been awhile since he'd hooked up with anybody - but still the age difference was there. He had to be at least 10 years older than her. Getting on the elevator, he looked at his phone and saw a text from his friend Mick - you want to get a drink? Hell if he ever needed a drink it was tonight. They'd meet over at their favorite bar - the one that looked like a dive - surely not the one that her and her friends were going to. 

As he walked out of the skyscraper into the afternoon air, he took a breath, ah nothing like city air filled with smoke and smog and other toxic chemicals. Looking at the other people rushing down the sidewalks, he pulled the bag higher onto his shoulder and walked a few blocks to an un-noticeable door with neon above it and walked in. Looking around at the very dark space he moved to the bar and sat down. Nodding at the bartender a beer was soon placed in front of him.

"So how was your day?" a man came up behind him and slapped him on the back.

"Interesting," Leonard said as he watched his friend sit next to him.

"Do tell," as the big man nods at the bartender and a beer is set before him.

"Well Mick, today was intern day."

"A bunch of bratty college kids who think they know everything and want to take over the world - sounds like hell"

"Yeah, well I got some twenty something blonde girl and I," he pauses as he sees the door open and a large group of people push their way through loudly, "fuck."

"What?"

"The intern, she asked if I wanted to meet for drinks, I wasn't planning to, but," he stops when he makes eye contact with the petite blonde. He turns to his friend, "I honestly didn't think they'd come here," as he shakes his head. "This is all Snapper's fault."

Mick looks at his friend confused, "what's the problem, they're a bunch of college kids, the only thing they know how to do is drink and have a good time."

Leonard looks down at his drink, how do you tell your best friend that the new intern is gorgeous? He had to be blind, or... his brain stopped as he was tapped on the shoulder and turned around. Smiling at the young woman, "wasn't sure what pub you all were going to, so"

"Oh it's okay, we went to one down the street but it was too snooty. A beer was $7.00. College kids can't afford that, even with a paid internship."

Feeling the eyes on the back of his head, Leonard swiveled around, "Sara, this is my friend Mick, Mick this is Sara our intern."

For a moment Sara flushed, she seemed confused and then caught herself. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you," as she gestures towards each of them, "well I'm going to go back to the group. You guys have a nice evening."

Mick seemed to catch on quicker, "sorry sweaty he's not my type. I like women only and preferably those that can keep up with my drinking."

Leonard felt the blood drain out of his face, he suddenly realized what Sara must have thought when he said "friend" and that wasn't what he wanted her to think. "So Sara, what are you drinking?"

With the awkward moment passed Sara saddled up next to him and asked for a beer. "You can't go wrong with traditional ole beer," as she smiled and lightly hip tapped him.

~  
Sara could not believe she had mistaken Mick and Leonard for being a couple. It would be a shame to lose yet another gorgeous guy to the other team. Then as she stood next to him, his cologne wafted up to him, damn him for smelling this good all day. She couldn't help herself for bumping her hip against his - damn she wanted to touch him in more ways than were appropriate. Sara's brain was too busy undressing the man again that she didn't hear her friends calling her.

Nudging her with his arm, Leonard looked at Sara, "your friends are calling you."

Oh God she thought, he probably thinks she's a complete space cadet for not hearing her friends. Turning, she saw Kara and the new guy Mike holding up pool cues and waving her over. Okay she told herself, just ask him to play a game of pool - maybe you can get more touchy contact with him. "Do you play pool?" she heard herself ask him - this was not her. Why were these words coming out of her mouth?

"Sure," as he nodded at his friend and moved to stand. He let his hand move to her lower back and guide her to the pool table.

Sara could swear her body was going to spontaneously combust just by the touch of his hand on her back. Damn it why did she have to still be wearing her work attire. If she had on a crop top she'd get the full effect of his hand and oh what could those hands do?

Leonard picked up two cues and handed one to her. "It's been awhile since I played, so I might be rusty," he told her with a quick wink.

Oh my God he winked or was that an eye twitch. She could feel her cheeks flush, and she turned to see if Kara and Mike saw anything. Nope they were busy fist pounding thinking they had just met two suckers. Was it wrong not to tell them she had spent many summers in her parents' basement playing pool and taking her sisters friends' money? Nope, this is what people got for having preconceived ideas about people. 

The game started off as expected - Mike and Kara felt they were going to win. Then Sara and Leonard had their turns and well things went very fast. Leonard would just be talking and boom - in the ball went. Oh boy why was it getting warm in here Sara thought. He would lean over and her eyes would slide down his back to his trousers. Swallowing she looked around and saw that her friends including Kara who seemed to only have eyes for Mike was looking at Leonard leaning over the table. As the final ball was bounced in, Kara quickly came to Sara's side and said they needed to get a drink.

"Oh my God, I thought Mike was hot, but damn, I need something to cool off with," as they reached the bar and called for two fresh drinks.

"So I'm not the only one who"

"No you were not. Don't get me wrong, I like Mike, he's funny and we seem to have a good time together, not to mention we both dislike Snapper, but Leonard is going to set this place on fire if he keeps it up. Did you see how Caitlin and Felicity were watching?"

Sara turned slightly and rested her elbows on the bar to watch everything else, Leonard was racking up the balls again and just as he leaned she could just picture what his chest looked like under the dress shirt. "I wonder if he's single?" she said to Kara.

"Huh," as she took her drink and sipped it.

"He is," a voice said next to her.

The two women turned to see the large man that Sara had met earlier - Sara suddenly realized she had said things and this guy had heard it all. "Oh, um, Mark, Matt, Mick?"

"Mick," he responded to her name guessing. "To answer your question he's single, no ex-wives, and no kids. His biggest problem is not knowing when women are interested."

"Huh, interesting," Sara and Kara said together and then giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sara walked in with two coffees in hand. She placed one carefully on Leonard's desk and then moved to her desk and began putting things away. She was booting up her computer when she saw Leonard walk to his desk and see the coffee. Turning to the young woman he took a sip and gave her an appreciative nod.

"I'm going to pull up some spreadsheets for you to review and we can discuss them in an hour," he told her as he sat down and began typing on his computer.

Sara just wanted to stare at him. Once again he was looking very good. A dark grey shirt with a bright tie on and trousers that just emphasized his posterior. Oh and he had the tiniest amount of scruff - maybe he hadn't shaved - damn it her brain had already fallen into the gutter and was wondering once again about those lips. She needed to get her head into the game and quit fantasizing about her co-worker. 

"Last night was fun, I'm usually not big in socializing outside of work, but it was nice to try something new," he told her.

"Well I love to have fun," oh my God did she just say that.

She watched as he twisted in his chair and smirked at her, "next time you want to have fun count me in."

Was he flirting with her? Yes he had to be, guys didn't imply things they didn't mean. Pushing her chair over towards him and invading his space she whispered in his ear, "are you sure you can keep up with me?" As quick as she spoke the words she moved back to her desk and began looking at spreadsheets.

~  
Leonard had to take a deep breath and damn it the tickle of her voice on his ear made him need to adjust himself. What the hell he thought, he didn't need to get turned on by this intern. He was so screwed if she was being sincere with her comment. Keep up. Fuck he'd been so out of practice he'd be out of breath trying to keep up with her. Turning his head he raised an eyebrow at her to see how she reacted. Getting a grasp he should be able to play this game, flirting with her shouldn't be hard as long as he didn't push it too far.

"We're thinking of starting a volleyball team, you in?" she asked innocently.

Thinking of the woman in a string bikini playing volleyball was not going to do him any good. Sliding his chair over to hers he whispered, "is this sand volleyball?"

"No, mud," as a twinkle caught her eye.

Lowering his voice and whispering in her ear, "So you don't mind getting dirty?"

"With the right person it's worth it."

Fuck his brain said, if she turned even the slightest they'd be kissing. Hell he had to get away from her but she smelled so good. 

"So looking at these spreadsheets, it looks like this group is requesting more than was budgeted?"

Shaking his head he turned to the computer and looked at the screen, "yes, and wait a minute," as his arm went around and fell on top of her hand and moved the mouse, "well fuck, research and development is trying to once again push through for more funds." 

~  
Sara was pretty sure she had stopped breathing when he put his hand on top of hers. Wow she was tingling all over. His knee bumped against hers as he moved closer to his computer. He was talking but for the life of her she had quit listening and was just observing how close he was to her. 

"Do you need me to," she paused trying to think of a way that wasn't awkward.

"No, um, I want you to get credit for this," as he suddenly stood and leaned over her and began typing. 

It was like he was hugging her and everything about him felt delicious. Stop it Sara, you can flirt and all that but you are in serious need of hooking up with a guy. He's single, she could hook up with him, maybe the parking garage, and yeah she could totally do him there. Damn it now her mind was wondering what it would be like to have him fuck her against the wall. She swallowed, and suddenly the warmth was gone. Waking from her dream, she saw Leonard back in his chair sliding back to his desk. Okay so if we were counting bases, could that be considered at least first? Stop it! She watched him pick up the phone and talk to someone and then he was grinning at her and she felt like a puppy being praised. No stop it Sara she told herself, you do not need to think about being on your knees begging. She needed to get away - just as she was about to say something she saw Leonard stand again. 

"Hey I'll be right back, I'm going to show this to Snapper."

Sara needed this break and set her head on the desk. She needed to cool off before things got any more heated. 

"Pssst," a voice above her said.

Looking up Sara smiled at her new friends Kara and Mike. "Hey."

"So Leonard came over and showed Snapper something and now Snapper wants us gone, you want to go get some breakfast or something."

"Uh well are you sure, I mean."

Mike walked around the desk and leaned over Sara, "we were told to be gone for at least an hour if not more. Looks like someone is about to get their head chopped off."

"Okay," as she grabs her purse. A distraction was what she needed. Walking towards the elevator she saw Leonard leaning against Snappers cube wall and he looked over and winked at her again. Oh God she thought if this kept up she'd be the reason for global warming.


	5. Chapter 5

The afternoon passed slowly for the three interns. They sat in the cafeteria looking at their phones, getting snacks and just watching people come and go. Both Kara and Mike had ventured up during this extended break to see if they could return only to be snapped at by Snapper that things were complicated and they he or Leonard would retrieve them in due time.

Sara looked around and sighed as she played with a paperclip she had found. Letting her mind travel, she instantly started thinking of her sponsor and what he was doing. He had said that he would give her credit for finding whatever it was she found, but then her mind went to its usual track and she began wondering how he might reward her.  
~  
Dreams were bad for her - but her mind went off and she could see him coming to her, picking her up and spinning her in the air like a child.   
"Sara, you are amazing," he would say, "you found the discrepancy and saved the company millions of dollars. They want me to take you out for dinner. How does Paris sound?"  
Sara could see herself just smiling up at him, oh she wanted to kiss him - and just at the thought, he would lean down and his fingers would run through her hair and he would capture her lips.   
Soon she's be in the air with Leonard, flying in the Queen Consolidated private jet, he'd be in a tuxedo she would wear a revealing black gown. He would pull her into his lap and kiss her until she was breathless. His hands would slide around her back and pull her close and her hands would move around his neck.   
Dinner would be spectacular the view would be the Eiffel Tower. They would walk hand in hand and he would kiss her more. "Sara," he would say, "I've never felt this way about a woman," as he would carry her to the hotel and suddenly they were in a huge suite.   
Her hands were busy pushing his jacket off while he was slowly walking her towards the bed. They would take their time and undress. She would gaze upon his body and he hers. He would caress her and she would moan, and they would make love and fireworks would go off outside their window.  
~  
"Sara, SARA!" 

Looking up, she saw Kara and Mike staring at her and Leonard walking towards them. Was her face flush, wow she needed to stop dreaming and get back to work - "Oh look, Leonard's here."

Kara looked at her friend and then at the older man walking towards them, as she leaned down to whisper in Sara's ear, "I'm sure I have an idea what you were thinking about," as she grinned and stood up.

Stopping in front of the three interns Leonard looked at them all, "Sorry this took so long, but we had to talk to management and well that took longer than expected. Why don't we all head back up for the rest of the afternoon and get back to finding more issues."

~  
Leonard was afraid when he walked up on the group that Sara wasn't well. Her face was flushed and her eyes were dilated. He hoped she wasn't coming down with something. Not that he wouldn't want to help her get over something. Don't even think of taking her temperature or playing doctor with her. Fuck - he yelled in his brain, you are not going to examine her - a few years younger and you'd be going to jail for wanting to lift her up on the desk and fuck her brains out. Damn it man, you are more mature then this - why suddenly are you thinking about sex non-stop. Control yourself - she is only here for a few months, she will leave and you'll never see her again.

As the group walked to the elevator, the doors binged, and before they could all enter, Oliver Queen and his fiancé walked out. Great he did not need to deal with him now - hadn't they just spent the morning going over numbers?

"Sara, so good to see you. I hope you are enjoying your internship," Oliver stated to the young woman.

"I am, thank you again for allowing me this opportunity."

"Not a problem, after all you'll be part of the family soon enough," as he patted her shoulder and walked off with his fiancé hand in hand.

As the doors closed, he didn't have to ask the question he wanted to, leave it to another girl to ask those things.

"Who was that?" Kara asked.

"Oh that was Oliver and my sister Laurel."

Leonard knew his eyes were rolling in his head at this. Of course she was related to Laurel Lance - how much worse could this be? He was lusting after the boss' future sister in law. As the elevator came to their floor the doors opened and they all walked out. He needed to get a control on things. Sara was his mentee - not a fuck buddy, not a liaison nothing. They would/could never be anything.

"Yo Len, bring the kids over, I want to show them what all we found," Snapper called out to them.

Finally he could let the older man take the reins and run the afternoon. He could sit at his desk, get his head focused and quit thinking about what Sara Lance looked like with her legs wrapped around him.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks Leonard forced himself not to look at Sara as anything other than a co-worker. His plan of course was backfiring as he was now dreaming of Sara every night. Becoming more and more frustrated both physically and mentally he sat at his desk and typed a quick message to his friend Mick.   
~I need to get out. You up for a trip to Vegas?

Sitting his phone down, he turned back to his computer and began working. As he was running a report, he called Sara over to review some items he wanted to familiarize her about. "So as you can see if we take the spreadsheet and create a chart management gets an easier idea of expenses in the engineering department. If we do a little tweaking we can create a pivot chart, add some slicers and everyone loves buttons and..." Bing his phone went. 

They both looked down at the phone and read - Vegas sounds like a plan.

"Are you going to Vegas for the weekend?" Sara asked.

Shaking his head and not wanting to look in her blue eyes, "yeah, I just thought it would be"

"That's such a coincidence because several of us are going. Laurel and Oliver are getting frustrated with the parental wedding plans, so" as she smiled.

Fuck he told himself, "well isn't that a coincidence."

"Maybe we can meet up," as she popped the P in up.

Unable to say anything, Sara continued, "I mean come on, we are both single, and what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas unless of course you want it to continue back at home."

Leonard's eyes stared at her, was she propositioning him, and was she suggesting that they could, but did that mean, was she interested in him? He need to play this cool. "So your saying anything can happen in Vegas?" as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

Sara suddenly put her hands on the arms of his chair and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "if you taste as good as you smell, you might not make it back from Vegas," as she nipped at his earlobe. 

She was back in her seat before he could respond and was rolling back to her desk. Fuck, this just got interesting.

 

Sara wasn't sure what had gotten into her. Maybe it was the weeks of him being cold and distant yet still looking like a tasty cake she couldn't have. Tired of playing coy she decided to see how far she could push him. After all what was he going to do, file a harassment charge against her? If she could just get fucked and then he'd be out of her system - it would be done and she'd move one. Okay maybe not, but still at least she'd have a good memory if she could just - Stop thinking Sara, you just nipped his ear and propositioned him to hook up in Vegas with you. Okay and what if the sex wasn't great she asked herself - oh who are you kidding look at him, guys who look like that probably moved their pecks and the girls came. This was going to be an issue - she had a bad feeling - Leonard was like a potato chip - you couldn't just have one, you keep coming back for more. Oh well you only live once, and if she died getting her brains fucked out, so be it. Looking over at her new friends, she knew that Kara and Mike were already together - together. They were so adorably cute and nice, and that's all she wanted. It's just that she has always had this thing for older guys - yeah Oliver was cute, but ick he was her sister's guy and she was not taking slopping seconds after that. Nope she had a few professors that made her heart skip a beat but they were always married with adorable wives and kids and one the way. Leonard was different - like his friend said he had no baggage. Biting her bottom lip she looked out at the corner of her eye at him - he was still in shock from her comment. This was a toy she was going to enjoy.

~  
At lunch time Leonard was still trying to refocus on work. Of course the only thing that came to his mind were all the places in Vegas he wanted to be with Sara. Why was everything about sex suddenly? He could barely carry on a conversation - hell he knew very little about her. She had cast the line and he had jumped right on that hook - he wasn't a fish. He was the fisherman, he needed her to be as bothered as he was. 

"Sara, do you want to go get a bite to eat?" he asked.

The girl turned surprised by his question, "I thought you always ate at your desk."

"Yeah, but I'm in the mood for Mexican, you care to join me?"

He watched as she swallowed and turned to grab her purse, "sure," she squeaked out.

Yes he thought, turn the tables on this game. She wants to play the seductress he'd have her wanting him more than anything. Standing he walked over to her and as he let her go ahead of him, he let his hand slide down her lower back. It was a casual touch more of a directional than anything, but he saw her body react and as they got on the elevator she took a step away to look at him.

"So do you go to Vegas a lot?" she asked.

"Occasionally, when the mood strikes."

"And how does the mood strike you now?" as she moved into his space.

Pushing the elevator stop button, the elevator halted, and Leonard moved with Sara against the wall. His arms caging her in as he looked down at her. "Are we quoting movies now?"

"Maybe," as she licked her lips, "I always felt that Elizabeth Banks didn't get enough screen time."

"Oh and do you want to play in a big bath or do you want to play with the grownups?"

"It all depends," as she let her hands slide up his chest, "I'd prefer to play with you."

Leonard didn't know what was going on, it was as if his brain had stopped functioning and his dick had taken over, he was leaning over her and about to capture her lips when a voice came over the speaker, "IS EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT?"

"Yes," as he flipped the button for the elevator to move again. 

Before the doors opened, Sara swiftly moved around him, leaned up and pecked him on the lips, "I hope I can get more of that later," as she turned and walked out of the elevators, "I hope this Mexican restaurant has lots of cold drinks, I need something to cool down."

Leonard swallowed, his brain suddenly returned and he wasn't sure what had just happened other than yes she wanted him as much as he for her. He'd need to get a nice room in Vegas because he had a feeling that the two of them would not be gambling.


	7. Chapter 7

Leonard paced back and forth in his apartment. What the hell was happening to him? How had he suddenly become sexually obsessed with his intern and now just as he was about to go and relax and have some fun - she's following him to the same place. Was Karma trying to punish him for something? I mean it couldn't be that he and Sara were meant to be could it? He was more confused and frustrated when a knock on the door came.

Pulling the door open, "What? Oh sorry Mick, I don't know who I was expecting."

"Man I haven't seen you this wound up since we were kids and got caught by Miss Van Horn stealing her pie off the windowsill."

Letting out a deep breath, Leonard plopped down on his sofa, "Sara read your text and said to me that she and her friends were planning to go to Vegas too. How the hell am I supposed to 'unwind' if the reason I'm so tense is following me?"

Walking to the kitchen and pulling out a beer, "Maybe you should just fuck each other and get it out of your system. I mean it's not like she isn't interested."

Leonard narrowed his eyes at his friend, "I've barely mentioned anything other than my problem; how do you know she's interested?"

Mick sat down in the large chair and propped his feet on the coffee table, "the other night whenever we were at the bar, she and another girl were checking you out - which if you don't want the girls to check you out you might want to wear some looser fitting pants - anyway they were wondering if you had any baby mama's around, that sort of stuff."

Swallowing hard, "I do not wear tight pants. I wear clothes that fit me appropriately. Why would she think I have a kid? I mean"

"It's what chicks do. And if the way she was eyeing you up, you're lucky you didn't become dinner. I say we go to Vegas, have some fun, spend some money, get lucky, eat and drink. I mean if one of those interns looked at me like she looked at you, trust me, I'd be finding a supply closet."

"Well on another note, she is also the future sister-in-law of the President of the company."

"Oh," Mick said as he dropped his feet, "then fuck her and make sure she is happy."

"Mick you are not helping."

~  
As Leonard and Mick got to the airport they checked in their bags and walked towards their gate - stopping off at the closest bar to have a drink. As Mick went to pick up their food, Leonard sat at the table looking at his phone when hands came around his face and covered his eyes.

"Guess who," whispered in his ear.

Swallowing and trying to not let on how much he wanted to pull the female into his lap and kiss her, "Laurie?" he said knowing it would irritate her.

"Nope, but if you are wanting to join the mile high club today, I'll be happy to help," as she nipped his ear and left.

Leonard took his hand to wipe at his ear, what the hell was wrong with that girl, she was going to kill him. Watching his friend sit across from him he said, "I'm fucked, she has moved from being implying to suggesting."

"Yeah, I saw her whispering in your ear," as he eats his burger and takes a long drink of his beer. "Just go with it."

~  
Sara walked to the group of chairs where her friends were and plopped down next to Kara and Kaitlyn. 

"So?" Kara looked at her.

"I'm teasing him that's for sure."

Kaitlyn looked at the two, "well if the big guy is free, I wonder"

The two blondes both giggled when Sara said, "I'll put a word in for you - I'm sure he's more responsive to suggestion then Leonard."

"I can't believe how you are just being more," Kara sort of asked.

"Well he doesn't seem to be the type to want to take charge of this, he may be a bit freaked that I'm Laurel's sister and all that."

"So how are you going to seduce him if he's being cautious?"

"I don't know yet, but I do plan to watch where he goes. 

Kara suddenly sat up straighter as she nudged the other two girls and then whispered, "You know that's a bit Stalkerish."

~  
The flight was more difficult then Leonard was expecting. Somehow Sara got the seat next to him and asked the stewardess for a blanket. The plane hadn't taxied off the run way before Sara's hand was sliding down his leg towards his crotch. Grabbing it to prevent it from moving further he turned to the younger woman, "Sara, you are being a bit aggressive."

"Don't you like that?" she asked coyly.

"As much as I'd love to have you get me off right now, I'd prefer to strip every single piece of clothing off you and fuck your brains out on a bed," he whispered in her ear.

"Is that a promise?"

Taking a deep breath, "against all my morals that you don't mingle with coworkers, this is one instance that I will make an exception. However it would be nice if you'd behave." 

She pouted as her hand went up to his trousers and flipped the button open, "I have problem of being a naughty girl when it comes to you," as she let her hand slide down into his pants as she caressed him. She adjusted the blanket so that it covered him as well and she curled up next to him. "I always get so anxious during take offs I need something to distract me, like how I want to fuck you with my mouth and swallow," as she returned the whisper.

Leonard adjusted himself as the plane began to move and just closed his eyes. It didn't seem to matter what he said to her, she was going to do what she wanted. After he came in her hands, she pulled her hand out and wiped it off with the edge of the blanket and moved a bit away from him. However not wanting to be in debt to her, he slipped his hand under her shirt to the waist of her leggings and slipped his hand in. She was already wet and he could feel it wouldn't take long for her to come as well. She looked at him with her eyes narrowed as she controlled herself from moaning. 

When the stewardess came to offer a drink, they both ordered sodas and smiled politely at the woman as she moved on. Len pulled his fingers out and sucked them clean before whispering in her ear, "If you think that was fun, you should see what my mouth can do."

Sara sat and adjusted herself - damn him for turning the tables on her.


	8. Chapter 8

When the plane landed, the two were both more than ready to get off and do a little more. As they stood around waiting at the carousel for their bags, Mick arrived and nodded at Leonard.

“Hey, um don’t worry about me, a little cookie on board made an offer that I can’t refuse. I’ll see you on the trip home,” as he grabbed his bag and began walking off only to wrap his arm around the waist of Kaitlin. 

“Bugger,” he mumbled and turned to Sara, “look I don’t want to have any problems with what goes on this weekend.”

“I don’t plan for there to be any, we both want each other, so what’s the problem,” she asked as she stood on her tippy toes looking for her bag.

Leonard rolled his eyes as he saw his bag coming around. As it got closer her pulled it off the line and sat it next to his. He wasn’t paying attention to the people who came up next to them.

“Sara, has your bag come around?” a female voice asked.

Looking up Leonard saw not only Sara’s sister but also the woman’s fiancé Oliver Queen. Standing up straighter, he did not really want it to be known that he was about to fuck his boss’s future sister in law.

“Leonard,” Oliver said surprised to see the other man, “You here to have a relaxing weekend as well?”

Swallowing Leonard put on a fake smile, “Oliver nice to see you,” how did you carry on small talk with the boss?

The woman smiled at him and turned back to her sister, “I asked about my bag, and they said they sent it to Metropolis not Los Vegas. I bet they did the same to yours.”

Sara looked at her sister and shook her head, “Great, well I guess I’ll have to go shopping.”

Laughing, “well don’t worry about Laurel, she can wear one of my shirts around in the suite, we have some wedding and honeymoon planning to work on,” as he winked at Leonard. “Do me a favor Len, and keep that one company and out of trouble this weekend,” as he motioned towards Sara.

Leonard wasn’t sure what had just happened, had he just been given the nod to be with Sara? Nobody was concerned that the two were, oh who the hell cares. He just smiled and said, “no problem. I’ll make sure she has a good time this weekend.”

The two watched Oliver and Laurel walk away and Sara finally turned to Leonard, “it’s okay, I didn’t pack much for this weekend, I expect I won’t need anything to wear – oh but I do have these flavored condoms in my purse, so we should be good,” as she walked away.

Pulling his suitcase behind him he followed the woman like a puppy dog – damn it he had no will power when it came to her.

~  
Sara had played this perfect. She hadn’t even checked a bag. She had a change of underwear and a little negligee to wear in her purse but she could care less if she needed clothes. Leonard was not going to be leaving the room if she had anything to do with it. The sexual frustration she was suffering from was too much – sure he had gotten her off on the plane, but she hadn’t been able to truly enjoy it since she had to keep her mouth shut. It wasn’t her fault she liked to moan when something felt good. 

Walking to a bus that went to their hotel, Sara climbed on and waited for Leonard to sit next to her. As he sat down she leaned up to whisper in his ear. “How do you want to do this? I kind of want to ride you like a horse maybe you could even spank me if I start to be a bad girl,” she whispers in his ear.

She watched him look up and he seemed to be praying, “oh trust me,” she continued, “when this weekend is over, you are not going to be looking to God to help you, cause I plan to be the wicked little devil to complete corrupt you.”

“Sara,” he finally spoke, “you aren’t concerned about the age difference?”

“Why would I? I think you are very sexy, attractive and definitely a GILF.”

“GILF?”

“Guy I’d like to fuck.”

“Great, and when this weekend is over, you won’t have an issue going back to work?”

“Nope, though we might have to find a broom closet during lunch, because I have a feeling that once I’ve had a little taste I won’t be able to get enough.”

~  
Leonard couldn’t help but look at the woman. She more or less wanted to be fuck buddies or something. He needed to get this clarified cause he’d never just had a girl who was benefits only.

“You don’t want to get to know each other?” he finally asked.

“Well yeah, I mean we get along great at work, and I would like to get to know you better and not just in the biblical manner, we’ll see how it all works out.”

“Okay, cause what happens when school starts in the fall?”

Looking at him carefully, “well my family is here in Star City, and if Business is what I finally major in, then I’m sure I’ll be able to get a job at my future brother in laws company.”

“I just don’t want there to be odd tension at work.”

Sara smiled as she moved to his lips, “oh there won’t be except for” she stops as the bus stops at their hotel. “Did you book a room for one or two?”

Standing up he took her hand and pulled her off the bus, “Don’t worry, I got a suite just for the two of us. I hope you don’t mind being soar after this weekend is over.”

Smiling she followed him off the bus and watched him collect his bag. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Leonard shook his head and walked to the counter and handed over his driver’s license and credit card. As he signed for the room and took 2 key cards he handed one to Sara and slid the other in his pocket. “Okay little girl, time to teach you some lessons.”

“Oh darn, I could have packed my naughty school girl uniform,” she teased as she followed him.

“Dress up will have to wait for next time,” as he pushed the elevator button.

“I hope that’s a promise because I want you to dress up as a super villain who kidnaps me and seduces me to your bad ways.”


	9. Chapter 9

Getting to the room, Leonard pulled Sara close and kissed her hard as he backed her up to the door. He fumbled with the key card and tried the door - still locked. What the hell he thought, as he broke away from her and tried it again. Sliding it in he got nothing but a red light. Fuck. Looking to Sara he took her key card and tried it - still nothing. Oh my God, he thought. Looking at the room number to the card - yes they were the same. Pulling away from Sara he took a breath, "I'll be right back," as he went back to the elevator.

Tapping his fingers against the wall, he looked at Sara sitting on his suitcase pouting. Damn it, this was not acceptable. As the elevator doors opened he jumped in and pushed the main lobby. Naturally as luck would have it he ended up stopping at multiple floors going down. Back at the counter he walked to the woman who had helped him and put on his best smile, "sorry to bother you, but our key cards are not working."

"Oh I'm sorry I keep forgetting to activate them," as she slid them through the machine and handed them back. 

As he once again waited for the elevator. Why was this happening - things should run smooth. Back to his floor Sara smiled at seeing him walk down the hall and he slid the card in and it opened - Thank God he muttered. Pushing the door opened he pulled his suitcase in and before the door had closed he was being pulled down into a deep kiss.

"You have too many clothes on," she told him as she began unbuttoning his shirt. "Ugh why do you have a t- shirt on under this?" she complained.

Leonard flipped her around to kiss her and move to her ear and neck. "You should talk you have just as many clothes on."

As Sara helped untuck his shirts, Leonard quickly tossed them to the floor and Sara began to pull at his pants. "What's wrong with the zipper?" as she pulled on it.

Pulling away slightly Leonard moved his hands away from her body to unzip only to find the zipper jammed. "What the hell," as he looked down to see his underwear caught in the zipper. "Fuck!" he yelled. 

"Can't you just shimmy out of them?" she asked trying to push them down.

Leonard pulled away, "okay," as he tries to wiggle his hips to no avail. "Nope. We'll just cut them off. Grab my suitcase, I have a pocket knife in the bag."

Sara quickly grabbed his bag and tossed it on the rack and tore it opened. Looking confused she pulled out a pair of large panties and women's clothing. "Um you want to tell me something?"

Leonard walked over, "no this is not happening, I had a couple of shirts, and a box of condoms, and damn it, I have to call the airlines."

Sara tried to smile, "It's okay we can still play, I have plenty of protection in my purse," as she danced over to her purse and opened it. 

Leonard watched as Sara began unloading everything from her purse and shaking the bag as if something magical would fall out. 

"What the?" grabbing her phone, she looks at a missed text. "Fuck you Kaitlin."

"Problem?"

"Yeah, my bitch friend took my box of condoms for herself. She says here, figured your guy would already be prepared so hope you don't mind."

Sitting down frustrated, this was not how the weekend was supposed to go. He was supposed to be fucking this dream of a woman and relieving the tension he felt. His pants were jacked up, his clothes were missing and now even if everything worked out, they had no protection. "Going out on a limb, I take it you aren't on birth control by chance?"

Sara looked at him in shock, as if his question was horrid, but then a devious grin came on her face. "Well I am, but I've never done it without a guy being completely protected. I think we can still make this work," as she sauntered over to him and straddled his lap. "Now let's get these pants off."

~  
Sara wasn't sure what had come over her - okay the loss of the condoms was frustrating and she had implied a lot of things she hadn't really ever done. She wanted Leonard and she was going to do whatever it took to have him. Looking down at the zipper, she pulled it back up and slipped her hand between his trousers and underwear. Carefully she began pulling the knit material out of the zipper and slowly lowered his zipper - pants still intact. 

"Well I hope that didn't get you too worked up," as she helped slide the pants down his hips. 

"You okay with doing this bareskinned?"

"Sure, I mean what's the worst that can happen? I take my pill every day, and with you I don't care. I think we'd make some beautiful babies," as she leaned down to recapture his lips.

She decided to prove her point by putting his hands on her hips to pull her leggings down and with just her panties on she decided to grind into his pelvis.

Leonard quickly had her stand and step out of her leggings. He pulled her top off and feasted on her lace panties and matching bra. "Damn you are beautiful."

Sara quickly led the man to the bed where she fell backwards and ran her arms up and down on the bed posing for the man.

Slipping between her legs he crawled on top of her, "you're going to become my kryptonite," as he returned to kissing her and moving down her body.

Moaning, Sara ran her hands into his hair and kept pushing his head to move further down. She could feel him smile as he got to her belly and his fingers went to the edge of her panties to pull them down. "I just want you to know, that I've had only a couple of relationships, and none of them ever seemed to know how to get me to, oh God, yes," as she felt his mouth move closer to where she wanted him, "they always said it was not their thing, though they wanted me to go down on them, and well, I didn't so," she stopped as she felt Leonard remove her panties completely and lift her legs over his shoulders. Sara was pretty sure she had stopped breathing the minute Leonard's mouth took over. Damn it, she said to herself, this man knew what he was doing and oh God he was good at it. Grabbing the blanket with her fingers she let out a moan as she could feel the beginning of an orgasm taking over. He continued and Sara was pretty sure she was about to black out - and then before she knew it the orgasm took over and it was like nothing she'd ever felt. He kept drinking from her and he was slowing down as he slowly eased her down. Where had he been her entire life? This was not like anything she'd ever experienced before and if she could go back in time, she would wait for this moment only.

Wiping his mouth with his hand, "I'm guessing by the look on your face, you've never climaxed like that?"

Shaking her head she had no voice, she felt like jelly, but she wanted him so bad she didn't know where the strength came that she raised up to capture his lips and to flip him over on the bed and begin moving down. "You are a God and I'm about to start worshiping you," as she slipped down pulling off his boxers. Seeing him hard and ready she caressed him gently before opening her mouth and taking him in. She could feel him growing firmer and firmer as his breathes alerted her that not only was she pleasing him but that he was close. 

Pulling her off him, she looked up at him confused, "turn around, I want to come with you," as he had her straddle his face and let her return. It wasn't long before Sara was once again lost in bliss as he worked her up again. Just as she once again climaxed, she felt him pump into her mouth and release. She was so busy coming down that she didn't realize she was lapping at him like a thirsty dog. Rolling off of him, the two panted as they both tried to regain a sense of reality. "That was amazing," he said as he propped up on his elbow. "Let's take a moment, before we have some real fun."


	10. Chapter 10

Sara stretched in the bed - she had never been so relaxed and sated then just this first adventure with Leonard. Her mind began to wonder what other amazing things he would teach her - damn if she hadn't been the tease only to become the pupil. Everything about him was amazing, his body was tight and firm and damn it he was even sexier without the clothes if that was possible. Rolling over she reached across the bed assuming she'd find his body next to her - okay she had never fallen asleep with a guy, the others had always gotten dressed and left as they dropped the condom in her trash can. She was ruined now - sex would never be the same unless it was Leonard. Damn it she was already getting wet again just thinking about him fucking her properly.

Opening her eyes and seeing nothing but emptiness she sat up. Crap was this all a dream but then she saw him walking around in his trousers without a shirt giving her the nod that he was on a call as he talked to someone on his cell phone.

"No, I got my suitcase, it has my name on it, but it has someone else's clothes in it. I'm wanting to know how you plan to fix this." 

~  
Leonard rolled his eyes as he looked at the woman lying in the bed - damn he thought, just performing oral on each other had worn them out he couldn't imagine what it would be like to finally feel her legs wrapped around his hips as he fucked her. He'd had a few romantic interludes - nothing to serious one girl in college who was more curious then anything and wanted a safe partner to try everything the Kama Sutra showed. Damn that was a long time ago. Those lessons were going to be coming in handy now. Of course he'd never been with a woman who wanted him as much as Sara and so far things were amazing. He could totally see himself falling in love with her and watching as she screamed out his name - Fuck - why was he talking about love when they didn't know each other. 

"Yes, I am happy to return the clothes, I just need to know what I'm supposed to do."

She was watching him - damn he liked that, he needed to give her something or she'd end up attacking him the minute he was off the phone. Moving to the side of the bed as he listened to the woman go on and on, he leaned down and kissed her. As he pulled away he watched as her eyes fluttered back open and she laid back on the bed. God he wanted off this call so he could feast upon this woman.

"All right, well you have my hotel, I will bag up these clothes and when your currier gets here I'll exchange the clothes for the gift card. Yes, thank you," as he took the phone and disconnected. "Sorry about that, apparently several pieces of luggage got scrambled, now where was I?" as he walked back to the bed, unfastening his pants as he grabbed the sheet and blanket covering Sara and tossed it away, "oh that's right, I have a beautiful woman, who needs lots of attention."

Before Sara could protest he was once again kissing his way up her thigh, "somebody is already wet for my attention," as he let his fingers slide through her folds.

~  
Moaning loudly Sara was willing to let him do anything he wanted. She felt the first finger then the second finger slide inside of her and pump slowly. Fuck she needed more, her body began to dance to the rhythm and her eyes closed as she enjoyed his touch.

"I want you to watch," as he moved over her.

Her eyes popped open and she saw him over her.

"Bring your legs up and around my hips, you are really tight so this might be a little uncomfortable."

"I'm not a virgin," she argued as she followed his direction. Okay she'd had a long dry spell but still, and yes his girth was bigger than what she had had with college boys, but this time she was with a man, and damn she wanted to learn and be taught everything.

~  
Adjusting himself to her, he slowly began to slide inside of her - damn she was tight, but God it felt so good. He had to take it slow and listening to her breathing he could feel her walls flutter the further he went. Damn it she felt so tight and good. As he began pulling out he watched as she scrunched her face and whimper and then sliding back in she moaned again. Leaning down he captured her lips - fuck he wanted this for so long and now it was so amazing. 

Her legs grasped tighter around his waist pulling him tighter as he continued to thrust inside of her. 

"Oh God Len, yes, oh God yes," she moaned.

Moving just slightly he found her spot and he watched as her eyes popped open and she seemed to have stopped breathing. A few more thrusts and she came undone around him. He wasn't going to be able to hold back and soon he was losing himself inside of her. Damn, he'd never come inside of a woman and it felt amazing, and she was amazing and beautiful and he fell to the side of the bed as she seemed to regain the ability to breathe.

"That... was... amazing," she got out. "You've ruined me - I've never experienced anything like this," as she snuggled next to him.

"And think we just got started."

Sara leaned up and kissed him, "I love you Leonard," as she closed her eyes and was asleep.

Leonard who was about to doze off, was suddenly awake. Um, no he said to himself, we are not in love. She is confused by good sex and love. Okay great sex and affection for each other. She probably didn't even know what she said. Pulling away from her again, he wanted to curl up and fall asleep but he needed space - what if they fell in love, would her parents accept him? How did he tell her that oh by the way we don't know each other but are declaring love for one another but hey my Dad is locked up in a maximum security jail, my mom bailed on my sister and I and - damn it don't think of Lisa and what she would say about this."

Sitting on the edge of the bed he should get up and just as he was about to he felt her hand grasp his. 

"Where are you going?"

"I uh,"

Sara rubbed her eyes, "I scared you didn't I? I'm sorry, it just came out, I like you a lot, and I just wasn't thinking, please come back to bed."

Looking at her face, how could he refuse? Sliding under the covers he pulled her close and the warmth of her body next to his lulled him into sleep.

~  
A buzzing/ringing noise woke Sara but at the same time she didn't want to wake up. She was having the most amazing dream - Leonard was doing things to her and telling her how to move and oh God he was telling her to just go with the climax. Her eyes popped open to see Leonard between her legs and all she could do was fall back into the pillows and ride out the orgasm. 

"I was dreaming about that," she told him as he slid back next to her.

Wiping his face, "sorry I was hungry for some pussy and I figured you wouldn't mind if I helped myself."

"Nope, you can wake me like that every day."

"Tempting, your taste is addictive and I'll probably have to have you a few more times before the day is over."

Smiling up at him, "You can fuck me, suck me, and do anything you want. I want to be your student, muse anything as long as you send me into paradise."

"Well then my young student I shall begin instructing you," as he reaches for his phone to see that he has a call. "You can begin with going down on me while I'm on the phone. If you can make me call out your name while on the phone, I will give you anything you want."

Sara smiled wickedly and crawled under the covers as he stretched out in bed. She could see he was already hard, and her core wanted to just climb on top and feel him thrust inside of her, but that was not what he instructed and so she took him in her mouth. 

"That's right, just like that," she heard him whisper. With his voice raised, "yes, so you found my clothes. Wonderful, and where and how will I get them?" as his hand went to her head to push her to go faster and take longer strokes. "Okay, that's perfect. Please have them call me when they arrive. Oh, yes, thank you. You have no idea how happy that makes me, fuck, no I'm sorry, yes thank you again."

Sara could tell he was getting excited but she was feeling a bit neglected so turning slightly she began turning her body around till she was straddling his chest again. Each time she went deep she could feel his breath on her clit. She continued to pump him with her mouth slowly pushing her pussy in his face. Sometimes the student could be the teacher, as she felt his hands grip her hips tight and pull her down. They matched their rhythm and soon they were both coming together and again Sara couldn't help but lap as he creamed her mouth. 

"You are a naughty girl, I will find a way to make you scream my name, though God you are a fast learner."

Sara turned around again but stayed straddled, "maybe you should spank me later."

"Darling, you have no idea what I'm going to do to you next," as he pulled her back for a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Once again Sara was opening her eyes and looked around the room. She was sure she had heard something like a door open or close. Not seeing Leonard around she quickly wrapped the sheet around her body to see if Leonard was still around. So far things had been amazing and she could tell she was feeling a bit parched and hungry. Going to the TV stand she found the mini fridge and opened it to find a bottle of water. Sucking half the bottle down she continued to investigate. Was she alone? Did he leave a note? UGH, where was he? Sitting down on the sofa she found the TV remote and turned it on. 

A few minutes later the door opened and Leonard walked in with a large bag. Seeing Sara on the sofa in nothing but a sheet was quite enticing but he walked on to the bedroom.

"Hey where did you go?" she asked - oh God was she sounding like a nag? It was really a simple question, but still.

"Sorry thought you would still be asleep, I got my clothes back and the woman got her clothes and I got a gift card, so if you want to go shopping since your luggage didn't arrive"

Sara looked at him as if he was the most amazing man in the world - no man in her mind ever offered money to go shopping - well except her dad but that was because he felt obligated. "Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure, but I think you'll need to put on more than a sheet," he grinned back at her.

In record time Sara was back in the room finding all of her clothes and putting them on. Looking in the mirror she ran her fingers through her hair and quickly decided to do a quick braid of her hair and found a hair tie and some bobby pins to hold it. "I'm ready," she smiled coming out.

"Wow, well after you," as he opened the door.

~  
Leonard wasn't sure what possessed him to offer to go shopping with Sara, I mean it wasn't really shopping when it was just a few shops there in the hotel, but still he never had done anything like this for previous girlfriends. Watching Sara look through racks and hold things up and look to him for advice wasn't nearly as painful as he expected. 

Sara also wasn't demanding or picky. She found an outfit within a few minutes and he was happy to pay for it. They hit a few other shops for her to find some make up and lingerie and again she was not unreasonable or crazy in her purchases.

"Thank you so much, you didn't have to do this."

"Why not? The airline paid for it all," as he wrapped his arm around her and she leaned up to kiss him.

"Leonard, would you be interested in maybe being more when we get back home?"

He wasn't paying full attention to her as he was caught by a watch in a window, "what? Sure, if you are okay with that. Let's go look at jewelry," as he pulled her hand into the jewelry shop.

Leonard was busy looking at the watches and Sara walked around admiring things when they were approached by one of the salespeople.

"Are we looking for anything in particular?" the man asked.

"Not really, just window shopping," Sara told him as she looked at several different rings and earrings in the cabinet.

"We can always try things on just in case the mood suddenly strikes?" he pushed.

Leonard looked up and saw that obviously the guy wanted to sell something, so coming over to Sara he put his arm around her and looked at the case she was looking at. "How about those sapphires?" he suggested as he pointed at a pair of earrings. "They match your eyes."

Sara looked at him then at the jeweler, "Okay."

Soon the couple were seated in a room and the jeweler was offering a multitude of rings for her to try on. "You know people come to Vegas to have fun, but sometimes they leave a lot happier, so as I was saying, this ring has wonderful clarity, and as you can see in the light, the fire it creates from the cut. So how long have the two of you been together?"

Leonard was quickly getting bored, he had wanted to look at an Omega but apparently that plan was derailed as this pompous ass was more interested in selling a diamond. 

"You know, we weren't really looking for anything for me, but I think Leonard was looking," she was quickly interrupted by the jeweler when he looked shock at her comment.

"I'm sorry, but I just saw how you looked so forlorn at these rings and"

Clearing his voice Leonard stood, "you know what, I think we'll think about it," as he took Sara's hand and led her out of the store.

"Oh my God that guy was pushy," she said as they began walking. Sara decided to try something and went to clasp hands with him. When he didn't pull away, she smiled.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Oh just that you aren't afraid to hold my hand in public."

Pulling her out of the traffic of people, "Sara I like touching you, it's been hard at work not touching you because I was afraid you couldn't be interested."

"It's like we've been dancing around each other and not realizing we both were thinking the same thing."

Nodding at her, "yeah, and as fast as this is going, I guess most people don't just go out of town on the first date and have crazy wild sex, but the thought of," he pauses, what is he thinking, taking a deep breath, "I just really hope this can work out."

Sara smiled and squeezed his hand, "trust me, if we put as much energy as we do in the bedroom to a relationship, we could have it all."

~  
They were walking back towards the elevators when they spotted some familiar faces. Sara smiled and waved at her friends. Her friends all looked like they had been having fun.

"Sara, have you done any gambling yet?" Kara asked.

Giving a side eye look to Leonard and thinking about how all the condoms had disappeared she answered, "Yeah a little bit."

"Hey do you want to join us for dinner? Several of us are going to hit the all you can eat," the other blonde continued.

Sara looked to Leonard and when he nodded to her she smiled, "Sure what time?"

Mike looked at his watch, "Say in about an hour?"

"Great, we'll meet you down there," Leonard answered as his hand went to lead Sara away and back to their suite.

Once the two were in the elevator Sara turned to her guy, "I hope you don't mind the dinner plans," as she bit her lower lip.

"No, not at all, you can wear one of your new outfits and afterwards we'll go play some cards so at least we can say we did gamble."

"Yeah, you caught that, it's just that you know everything about this weekend has been new for me. I mean and I like that," as she walked him into a corner. "I know I sort of talked a big game but you called my bluff, and ummm, you've made me a very lucky and happy girl."

"Woman, Sara you are a woman, and a very good student," as he winked, "if you keep it up though," as he leaned down and captured her lips, "I may want to show you a few things back in the room."

Sara pulled away and grinned as the elevator binged, "do I need to be naughty Captain Cold?"

Smiling at her comment he let her go, "You are about to find that when we are together, I'm anything but Cold."

Sara squealed as she raced down the hall and opened the door. Len was a few feet away as he watched her be an exhibitionist and strip in the doorway.

"Oh now you're being a naughty girl," as he walked in and let the door close.

~  
The hour went by quickly and as Leonard laid in the bed he knew Sara was already finishing her shower and getting dressed. He may have found the perfect companion who had as voracious of a sexual appetite as he did. Hell he didn't even know he had such a sexual drive until this weekend. He was for sure a goner and when she went back to school things were going to be difficult. He wasn't sure how that would work but then he didn't care as long as she was happy to want him. Pulling himself up he'd jump in the shower so he could get ready as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Monday morning Sara walked into the office carrying the usual two cups of coffee. She quietly set on Leonard's desk and went to her own. It was going to be a great summer now she told herself. The weekend had been wonderful and though it wasn't long enough, she had a feeling that things had just begun for her and Len. She was engrossed in emails and didn't even realize that Leonard had returned to his desk. 

"Morning Sara," he said politely, "thank you for the coffee."

Turning to look at him, he had a grin on his face and she couldn't help but lick her lips at him. "Did you have a good weekend?" she inquired coyly.

"Yes, it was pretty good," as he rolled over to her desk, "though I think I might need to take someone out for a proper date soon," he whispered in her ear.

Looking at him with a smile, "Well you know I did win a couple of those games we played, so how does Wednesday sound?"

"I'll try to make it till Wednesday, but damn you look hot today," as his fingers ran up her arm and he rolled back to his desk.

Damn she thought would she be able to make it to Wednesday.

~  
Leonard couldn't help but touch Sara. The weekend had been enlightening to say the least. However they were not the talk on the flight back. Apparently Mick and Kaitlyn were MIA as were Laurel and Oliver. The second set he could understand but Mick - it was unlike him to get caught up with any woman. 

He knew he needed to focus on work - otherwise he'd start thinking about Sara and all that he could do with her. She was right, she had one a couple of wagers they had placed and now he had to follow up on them. 

"Yoah Leonard, you seen those two interns of mine?" Snapper asked as he leaned against Leonard's desk.

"No not today," he answered. The last thing he wanted to deal with was the interrogation from his co-worker.

"You seem a little more relaxed, let me guess, did you and princess over there finally hook up?"

Trying to keep his face composed, "is there something else you need?"

"Damn I hit a nerve, so you two uh," as he grinned at the younger man.

"Snapper I don't see how that is of any," he stopped as he saw the two interns come racing in and running towards his desk.

"Oh my God, you won't believe what happened this weekend," Kara said as she came to a stop between Leonard and Sara's desk.

Sara looked up confused and glanced at the two men then back to her friend. 

"I just got a text from Kaitlyn. She said that she was at two wedding this weekend. Hers and YOUR Sisters!" 

Sara stood at that and then was about to sit down but her chair had rolled away, Leonard quickly went to her and helped her sit back down. Wait a minute he thought, did she just say Kaitlyn got married.

"Wait a minute, who did Kaitlyn marry?"

"Apparently not her on again off again boyfriend at school," Sara stuttered.

Looking at the young woman he had mentally classified as his own girlfriend and then at the other blonde and her boyfriend, "Are you saying that Kaitlyn married Mick Rory?"

"Yep, and Laurel and Oliver got hitched, I mean I kind of expected the second when we all went to Vegas, but really Kaitlyn? She"

"Are you telling me you all," as Snapper pointed to all the people around, "went to Vegas this weekend?"

Mike looked at Snapper then a quick look at Leonard, "the interns had decided to go, and it was strange luck that Leonard was there to," as he tried to help the guy he considered a friend.

"Hmm, so tell me Len, how was your weekend?" Snapper laughed as he slapped Leonard on the back. "You kids have fun, I'm going down to the cafeteria to hear how Mommy Queen is taking all this."

They watched Snapper get on the elevator and Mike nudged Kara and gave her a pointed look.

"Oh sorry Len, I wasn't thinking when I," she began.

"It's all right, I'm just trying to wrap my head around my best friend getting married an me not being there."

"Hey, my sister got married and didn't even tell me," Sara responded.

"Well, I'm sure when they get back there will be lots of conversations," Mike tried to help. 

"Oh I mean it's not really surprising about Laurel and Oliver. They've been fighting both mothers about the wedding since they got engaged last year. I guess I just feel hurt she didn't even text me," as Sara looks at her phone. "I mean she doesn't even know Kaitlyn."

Running his hand down Sara's back, "hey Mick didn't text me anything either." The two looked at each other than at the other couple. "Well let's get back to work, we can find out more over lunch."


	13. Chapter 13

Leonard had thought longer about this date then he had ever thought of any previous dates. It was simple yet perfect. Okay so Sara may be frustrated at the end, but they'd already had their fun and now he wanted to actually get to know her properly.

"I'll pick you up at six," as he put his stuff into his satchel to take home.

Sara smiled and handed him the sheet of paper, "Sorry you have to pick me up at my parents, but they are so freaked out about Laurel still that they probably won't even interrogate you."

Taking the slip of paper, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I am not worried."

~  
Sara was more nervous as she got changed. Leonard had said dinner and a movie - was that code? Did guys have a code? She thought the only code she knew about guys was bros before... and that was not Len. Pulling on a casual summer dress she quickly braided her hair and retouched her make up. Hearing the doorbell she looked at her clock and saw he was right on time.

Sara was coming down the steps when her father opened the door and greeted the young man. She watched as Leonard shook hands with her dad and stepped into the house. What was that he was holding? A bouquet of flowers? No he didn't! Okay she couldn't stop the tug on her mouth as she smiled and greeted him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I picked up some flowers," as he handed her the colorful arrangement. 

"Oh my," as her mother suddenly appeared and took the flowers, "that was so thoughtful of you Leonard, I'll just go put these in water."

Sara looked at Len and nudged him slightly, "Dad this is Leonard Snart, and Leonard this is my dad Quinton Lance."

"Nice to meet you, Snart, have we met before?" as he shakes the younger man's hand.

"We have not, but Sara tells me you are the police chief here in Star City, so you may have run across my father."

"Oh?"

Sara began pulling the two men into the living room where they could sit and Leonard held Sara's hand, "Lewis Snart, he's been sentenced to multiple life terms for crimes here in Star City, Central City, Metropolis, the list goes on and on. I was still a kid when he got locked up so I was raised by my very kind grandparents."

Quinton seemed surprised by the sheer honesty, "well I um, Sara says you work at Queen Consolidated?"

Looking to Sara and smiling, "yeah, her internship has really brought a new perspective to the office. Did she tell you about finding the funding glitch one of the areas tried to sneak past?"

"No, Sara why didn't you say"

"I made sure she got the credit for it, and if she decides to major in business I know Mr. Queen and his family will definitely want to make her an offer at our office."

Sara looked at Leonard as if this was all new, "when did you hear this?"

"Snapper mentioned it as I was leaving. He was saying how he wished Kara and Mike were as motivated."

Sara just marveled at Leonard and at how well things were going. Watching her mother walk back in with the flowers in a vase she stood to take them and move them to a table going up the steps. "Well we should probably get going."

As Leonard and Quinten stood, her father asked, "So what movie are you going to see?"

"The Winchester is doing an entire series on Hitchcock, so when Sara said she'd never seen Psycho, I thought why not," as he pulled out a sheet of paper to hand to Quinton. "The seats have all been upgraded, but they are going for the same feel as they did back in 1960," as he gave the man a knowing wink.

"Huh, Dinah, says here they are going to play Shadow of a Doubt and Saboteur this weekend, maybe we should check it out."

~  
Leonard felt that he had played this well - he'd been honest about who he was and who his father was but also made it clear he was not his father. Leading Sara out to his car he held the door open for her as she stepped in. Climbing into the driver's seat he smiled, "well I think that went well."

"Yeah, I think it did, so where are we going for dinner? Your place?" as her hand ran down his thigh and she bit at her bottom lip.

"No, not tonight, I thought we'd go to this bar and grill I know get dinner and then make the 8 o'clock film."

Sara looked disappointed but she'd get over it. He just had to get her to understand that yes they had already passed all the bases and were going backwards, but he wanted to see if dating could work. He really did like the young woman, and if her parents didn't object to their dating then after a while things could progress like most relationships. Damn it why was he thinking so far into the future? Because you always have a plan, you always look 3-4 steps ahead of everyone else. That way if things go sideways you know what to do.

~  
Dinner went well - Leonard ate chicken wings and fries, Sara tried the quesadilla. At the theater they had reserved seats and Len bought them popcorn and sodas. As they sat down Sara got a chill and Leonard took off his sports coat and wrapped it around Sara's shoulders. She quickly adjusted the seat so she could cuddle next to him as they watched the movie.

Sara's response was exactly as Leonard expected. She screamed as the mother turned around and again when Norman appeared. As the movie ended Sara had her head half buried in Len's chest.

"Why didn't you warn me that I'd be scared?"

"Shall we stop off at some deserted hotel for you to get a shower?" he joked.

"No!"

"Come on, we can go back to your place and have dessert," as he moved his hand down to her lower back.

"Why can't we go back to your place instead?" she whined. "I promise to be good or bad if you prefer."

"Sara, on a first date," as he acted mocked shocked. "I'm sure your Dad will be happier if I get you home early enough that you won't be regretting a weekday date tomorrow."

Pouting, "Why do you have to be so smart?"

"Because in the future when we want to break the rules, nobody will care."

~  
Sara was busy trying to unlock the front door as Leonard stood patiently with the boxed pie in hand. Just as she got the key in and was about to turn the knob the door opened and Quinten stood wearing his bathrobe looking at the couple as if wondering why they were there.

"You're home early," he immediately asked.

"Uh," was all Sara could say.

"It's a work night, I didn't want her to regret going out on a Wednesday by not wanting to get up tomorrow. I thought we could just have pie here and," as he showed the older man the box.

"Sure, sure, I just thought maybe you two were Laurel and Oliver."

"Dad they have their own place, and I'm sure they are not going to be coming here when they get back."

"I just don't understand what your sister was thinking, I mean she's almost done with law school, and" the three walked into the kitchen where Sara began making coffee and Quinten got out plates and forks. "I mean if she didn't want a big wedding all she had to say was something, but to elope?"

"If it makes you feel any better my best friend up and eloped with a total stranger," Leonard piped up.

Sara turned with wide eyes, she thought they weren't going to mention that they'd been in Vegas together.

"And how has that worked out for him?" Quinten asked as he sat down.

"I wouldn't know, it's like he's vanished off the face of the earth. I've left a couple of voice mails, but nothing."

"Huh, well if you need to file a missing person's report, let me know."

"Oh I'm sure he can take care of himself. I'm just afraid he's going to come back and talk about how cutie wootsie his wife is and I may have to slug him."

Quinten laughed at loud, "that is funny."

Sara brought over the coffee and they ate their pie quietly. 

"I have to tell you Leonard, you are not what I was expecting," as he looked from the man to his daughter. "Not that Sara has brought home any guys for me to meet, but well with everything going on with her sister, this has been a refreshing surprise."

"Well thank you Mr. Lance, you know I should be going," as he stood.

"I'll just put these dishes in the dishwasher and walk you out," Sara said quickly.

Quinten stood and shook Leonard's hand and watched his daughter and the man walk out. Sara felt like a weight had been lifted as they got to the door. "So I think this went very well," as she looked up at Len. "Are you going to ask if you can kiss me good night?"

Smiling slyly, "well course, can I kiss you Sara?"

"Yes, I wish you would."

Leonard leaned down and brushed his nose against Sara's before lightly kissing her lips. She let out a small disappointed moan when he pulled away, "I'll see you tomorrow," as he opened the door and left.

Sara closed the door behind him and sighed, why did he have to be so wonderful?


	14. Chapter 14

Dating turned out to be a lot more fun than Sara had imagined. The first couple weeks they only went out once in the middle of the week and once on Saturday. Then it became Saturday, Monday Wednesday, Friday and eventually they were going and doing something every night together. Most nights, Leonard drove Sara home and they would help her parents make dinner and the two would watch TV or a movie in the Den. As much as Sara missed and craved Leonard's body and the things he could do to her, this was just ideal - plus her parents liked how mannerly and respectful he was of her and her family. It was the end of August when Leonard finally asked Sara if she'd like to come over for dinner on a Friday night and if she wanted to stay over. Sara was more than excited until she realized that he expected her to let her parents know. 

After Leonard had left for the night Sara decided to broach this topic with her parents, "So Leonard wants to make me dinner at his place on Friday."

"Oh well isn't that nice," her Mom said with a smile, "he is such a nice young man."

Sara had to bite the inside of her cheek as she thought of the things they had done in Vegas that would alter her mother's perspective, but instead she continued on. "I thought I'd spend the night."

Quinten finally looked up and then at Dinah, "Sara you're an adult, as much as we would like to keep you our baby forever, we know that um," he paused and went on, "at least we have gotten to know Leonard and I think it's obvious that," looking to Dinah for assistance.

"What your father is trying to say, is that it's obvious that Len is madly in love with you - if he hasn't already told you, and you're just as crazy for him - who are we to say what you two can or can't do."

Sara could swear her chin had hit the floor, yeah she had feelings for Len but she had kept them to herself. 

"Anyway," her father went on, "all I can say is that Leonard is a much better suitor for my daughter then what Laurel has ended up with."

Her family still had not heard anything except for a post card from the South of France from Laurel saying 'having a great time.' Leonard had gotten nothing from Mick but he seemed okay with it. Nodding at her parents she quietly left the room and went to her bedroom. Picking up her phone she sent a quick text. "All is good for Friday night."

Watching the lights blink as she knew he was going to send a response, she could just see him smiling from ear to ear. He loved it when he was right, especially when dealing with her parents. Ugh it frustrated her so much - he had literally become the ideal perfect boyfriend that every mother dreamed their daughter would bring home. The age thing that he thought would be an issue was tossed aside as he brought fresh flowers for both her mother and herself once a week. He won her Dad over when he brought a case of beer for the summer barbecue as well as assisted him with the grill. Really she thought sometimes - but then she remembered he didn't really have a family. He had a sister but she was off seeing the world, so they were not in touch all that much. His grandparents had passed away a few years previous so literally he had nobody and Sara felt even more special because he wanted to be with her. 

"Good - now don't you feel better?" she read his response.

Ugh, of course she did. She wasn't lying to her parents she wasn't trying to hide anything, and even though she had given her parents lots of grief in high school - she'd never pulled a stunt like Laurel had. Now she needed to think about what to pack.

~  
Leonard sat at his desk and smiled at the text. He knew she had to feel relieved and in all reality he wanted her parents to approve of him. Why - well wasn't it obvious he told himself - he wished he had had as nice of parents as she did; looking back if it hadn't been for his grandparents taking him and Lisa in, and making sure they got therapy from what they had suffered through, who knows how they would have turned out. Oh wait he knew. His dad would have recruited him to become just like him and if it was one thing he had learned from the multiple beatings he had gotten from his father it was not to try to do something he didn't approve of. Of course look at him now - Leonard had finished high school at 16, gotten his bachelors completed by 19 and was working on his Masters and had that done by 21. Okay so he had a few girls to distract him every now and then but nobody worth his time like Sara.

Pulling the roll top down on his desk he looked around - okay he hadn't invited Sara over to his place because this would be new for him. He wasn't sure how she would take his place - it was a mixture of masculinity mixed with Grandma's antiques. Okay he couldn't just let her china cabinet be sold at auction nor his grandfather's desk or the silver chest that had made its way through how many years? Lisa hadn't wanted anything special, but Len just wanted something tangible he could hold on to that reminded him of what wonderful people his grandparents had been. Now he just hoped that Sara would see that these few pieces of furniture were important.

~  
Friday was a busy day and Leonard and Sara were in multiple meetings together. Often during the meeting he would lean over to Sara and ask her to pull up documents that he wanted to have on hand to show discrepancies or errors that were being made. Without Oliver in charge he was having to brief the Robert and Moira Queen specifically and they were much pricklier about issues and how to correct them then Oliver. Sara had learned plenty over the past few months and was quickly learning how Leonard wanted to present documents so she often stayed late with him formatting and creating the documents so that the briefings went well.

Closing her laptop, Sara watched as the two older Queens stood and left while she and Leonard collected their belongings, "well that went better than expected," Sara said.

Looking at the young blonde, "I was hoping it would go better. They are still in a mood about Oliver and Laurel," as he stacked up several workbooks to take back to his desk.

"You still haven't heard from Mick?"

"No, I'd say I was worried but his landlord said he got his rent on time, so I guess things are still happy honeymooning phase. Changing the subject, you really are getting good with these reports. I'm sure you are ready to go back to school but I will really miss having you back me up on all of our documents."

Smiling, Sara wanted to wait until tonight to tell him her plans but she couldn't hold it in, "well speaking of I wanted to ask how you would feel if I continue my internship while I finish my degree?"

As they walked back into the office, Leonard turned to look at Sara, "how are you going to do that?"

"Well," as she sees Kara and Mike wave at her and she gives them a nod of her head as her hands are full, "Mr. Hunter came up to a few of us outstanding interns and said that Queen Consolidated would take on our tuition bill if we would continue to work and take course either online or at night at Star City College thru Central City U. It will give several of us a foot in the door that we wouldn't usually get. I know Mike is doing it and he's working to get Kara to go for it and I think Barry and Cisco were also invited."

Coming to their desk and setting his laptop in the docking station and then placing down all the papers. "I'd be thrilled to keep you on, not to mention, now I don't have to figure out the logistics of going back and forth to see you in Central City," as he smiles.

His smile told her enough, "so you got big plans for this evening and weekend?" as she sees Snapper coming their way.

"What," then seeing why she asked the question, "nothing too exciting. Hey Snapper, I hear we are getting to keep our interns."

Shaking his head, "yeah, I mean I told those two love birds they had the opportunity and they both jumped at it. The blonde wasn't hard to convince once she realized handsome was going to stay. Those two will end up married with 3 kids and a dog. So you coming in this weekend for the overtime?"

"No," Len stated flatly. "If I need to get online it will be at home in the a/c."

"Yeah, well my wife wants to plan a party and have the 'kids' and the sponsors there. I think she's nuts, but who am I to argue."

"Well you let me know how that works out. Sara and I have to finish tweaking our report, so" trying to get the man to move on.

"Yeah Mommy and Daddy are a real drag about these reports. I'm about to hire a private eye to find Oliver and get him back here." Turning at the sound of the elevator and seeing Rip Hunter step off, "oh well I guess I need to talk to Hunter about these interns sticking around."

~  
Leonard and Sara were finally able to leave by 6:30 and Leonard's plans for cooking dinner were out the window. Stopping off for Chinese they got to his small bungalow house and Len parked his car. 

"Please remember that it's just been me, so"

Smiling and kissing him, "I can hardly wait to see the other side of Leonard Snart."

Inside Sara looked around at the home - the office with the large roll top desk had her instantly at the chair lifting the lid and slowly sliding it down again, "oh wow," she said, "it's beautiful." Moving to the dining room she ran her hand along the smooth wood of the China cabinet. "You have some beautiful pieces and they just give your home that warm feeling," she told him as she continued to look around.

"You don't mind that they are old?"

"No, why would I? As you know, I kind of have a thing for older more mature things," as she let her hand slide up his chest and begin to pull out his shirt. 

"Don't you want to eat dinner first?"

"No, because my boyfriend has been denying me things I've been craving since Vegas."

Smiling at her wickedly, "well let me show you to the bedroom."

Sara grabbed her bag and let him lead her down a hall to a bedroom where a large king size bed overwhelmed the room. "I like big beds," as she pushed down her skirt and tossed her blouse to the floor and climbed onto the bed.

"Fuck," Leonard whispered as he saw her in the pink lace panties and bra. "You're right, your boyfriend is an idiot for denying you everything," as he climbed on the bed after her and captured her lips.

"I thought you'd see it my way," as she helped him toss his shirt and unfasten his pants.


	15. Chapter 15

By Christmas Leonard and Sara were practically living together. During the week he was often staying late at Sara's parents' home as he would help Sara study for her classes. At first he felt uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping in Sara's room but after the first night where nothing happened between the two and there was no awkwardness the next morning. The only time that was uncomfortable came when Sara begged Leonard to rub her feet and as she moaned at him pulling and rubbing her feet, her mother knocked and walked in expecting to catch them doing something inappropriate only to be embarrassed that the two were doing nothing. Leonard had already spoken to Quinton over Thanksgiving about his intentions towards Sara and had plans to ask her to move in with him before popping the question that seemed to be on everybody's mind. 

"Sara," Leonard asked her as they were walking out, "have you heard anything from Laurel and Oliver?"

"Nope, I mean Mom and Dad get a post card every now and then, why?"

"I got a strange text from Mick," as he holds his phone out to Sara, "he wants me to pack up his stuff and put it in one of those pod things."

"Is he back?"

"Apparently and he's moved to Central City with his wife."

Sara looked at Leonard as she handed back the phone, "I'm guessing you are concerned?"

"Well yeah, I mean he up and gets married to a stranger and I don't hear anything for him for months and then I get a text asking me to pack his stuff up. It's just strange, like why isn't he doing it himself?"

Sara thinks for a moment before responding, "Maybe he's overwhelmed with everything."

"Yeah, well I don't have time right now, he needs to do his own clean up. I'll just tell him I won't have time till after the New Year."

"And why will you not have time," Sara playfully bumps him.

"Because I have things to do at my own place."

~  
Sara wasn't sure what to think of some of Leonard's recent comments. He'd been a bit secretive and she didn't like it. When she would ask, he would simply say it was a surprise or it was nothing. She hated surprised and she knew he was up to something. On Christmas morning, as everyone was opening their gifts at the Lance home, Leonard handed Sara a small box and her parents watched her open it. 

Reading the note out loud, "I know I've been a bit secretive recently, but I've been moving things around so that if you say yes, all your stuff will fit in my place. Please move in with me." Looking up she was just about to give him an answer when the front door opened and everyone turned to see who had come into the house.

"Hi everybody, Merry Christmas," Laurel said as she walked into the living room.

"Oh my God, Laurel," Dinah called out and ran to her daughter.

Watching as Oliver appeared behind her sister, Sara couldn't help but think that it was just typical of her sister to spoil any big moment for her by suddenly arriving. Opening the box she held, she saw a key chain and a key, taking them out she gave Leonard a quick nod before sliding it into her pocket. 

~  
Leonard felt out of place as he watched the prodigal daughter return and get all of the attention. It wasn't that he was jealous, but he felt bad that Sara seemed to have been forgotten. Cleaning up all the gift wrap and boxes so that he could look somewhat helpful, he watched as Sara stood off to the side as she watched her family gush at the long lost daughter. The more talk of Laurel and Oliver's travels made Leonard's appetite quickly disappear. He needed to think of a way to excuse himself and Sara so that she could be free of this nightmare. 

With everything cleaned up, Leonard saw Quinton in the kitchen alone and took his chance, "Mr. Lance, I hate to bother you but"

"Leonard, how many times have I told you, it Quinton," as he turns to the younger man. "Let me guess, you two ready to head out?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"If I could escape I would. Take Sara back to your place let her try out that new key, and relax. We'll catch up later."

"Thank you, sir, I mean Quinton."

Leonard silently left and was able to get Sara out of the house without anybody noticing. Once in the car he could see the relief on her face.

"Was it that obvious," she asked.

"Oh it wasn't just you. Come on we'll go home and relax. Once things calm down you can reconnect with your sister and"

"No there is no reconnection. She up and disappears and then comes back as if nothing is wrong. I'm tired of the 'oh wonderful Laurel, blah blah blah'."

"Okay, well let's see, you have sister issues, I have my best friend abandonment, and"

"Yeah but we have each other," as she grasps his hand.

"That we do."

~  
Over the holiday, Leonard and Sara both discover news they never thought they would hear about the people closest to them. Mick showed up at Leonard's house right after the New Year with gifts and his young wife in tow.

"So," as he moved his way into the house and sat down on the sofa, "I wanted to share some exciting new with you guys."

Kaitlyn just smiled and held Mick's large hand and gazed at him like he was the sun in her world. Sara wanted to puke. 

"We're pregnant."

Leonard sat down hard as he looked at his friend, "You're what?"

"Yes, I know it is all surprising but I really think the waters in Tibet were amazing and," Kaitlyn started in.

Sara's opinion of the woman she sort of thought of as a friend were slowly dropping, "um, so you weren't planning this?"

"No, does anyone really plan kids?" Kaitlyn asked, "You know Ronnie never wanted kids, and well he never wanted to just get married, but Mick here changed everything."

Leonard still looked shell shocked, "wow, I guess congratulations are in order?"

"Yeah, and everything is going to be fine. Kaitlyn is finishing up her medical residency at Central City Memorial, and Oliver got me a transfer to the Queen Consolidated in CC. It's all great."

Sara looked at Leonard and didn't know what to say.

~  
As they arrived at the Lance family home both still trying to grasp what they had learned earlier in the day, they were hit again with the news from Laurel and Oliver that they too were expecting. Apparently the two couples were competing against each other to start a family. This time however Dinah and Quinton weren't nearly as excited. 

"I swear to you Leonard, that is not my daughter," he whispered to the younger man as the two stood by the bar making drinks. "My daughter hates kids."

"Yeah well, I just found out Mick and Katlyn are pregnant as well."

Quinton looked at Leonard, "do you think something has happened to them, like body snatchers or something?"

"I have no idea, I just know my friend Mick is not the same guy I grew up with."


	16. Chapter 16

When the holidays were over, Leonard, Sara and her parents collectively sat down and talked about what had happened. Quinton wanted to investigate further what had happened starting back in Los Vegas. He naturally decided that Leonard would/should help him in determining what could have caused this change in people behavior.

Pulling his girlfriend to the side, "I think we may have to tell your parents that we sort of met while in Vegas."

"I'm not telling them what we did there."

Running his hand through his hair, "we don't have to tell them everything, but let's face it I lost my luggage, and things were taken out of your purse."

"There is no way I'm telling my parents I packed condoms on a trip to Vegas."

Breathing deeply, Leonard sat down on the sofa, "look, if it was the condoms, it could sort of make sense. Did Laurel use the same brand?"

"Really? You think we talk about stuff like this?"

"I don't know. Look the stuff I brought didn't get returned to me."

"And Caitlyn took mine. Okay let me think, before the trip, Laurel and I did run out to the store and pick up some things. She said she needed some travel size items," she told Leonard as she walked around. "We hit the sample aisle, got shampoo, body wash, hairspray; we looked at nail polish; went to look at magazines then hit the personal care aisle. I had to get some tampons and I grabbed a box of condoms, and yes she did buy the same kind."

"And there we have it. What brand?"

Sara sat down, "Uh, I don't know, the box was blue and purple."

Leonard rolled his eyes, "so it wasn't a name brand you'd recognize?"

"Hey sorry I don't remember, I mean I guess we could look for a recall notice or something."

"Okay so let's assume there was something on the product that caused this crazy behavior - but my guess is that both parties in question have stopped using everything."

"So then why are they still acting weird?"

~  
The next day Leonard and Sara drove to work together and were getting off the elevator when Kara bumped into them. 

"Oh hey guys, sorry I wasn't looking," Kara smiled.

"No problem," Leonard said as he continued to move to his desk.

Sara stopped and watched Leonard continue to walk and decided to ask Kara, "Hey let me ask you something, did you think anything weird happened when we went to Vegas?"

Kara bit her lip and thought, "well Mike and I went together, and we had fun, we should do it again, but I do remember there was this older couple - like Snapper's age - who were all over each other. Like too much TMI. Mike and I laughed about it but then I remember seeing that girl you know, um Caitlyn she was acting different. I mean I just thought it was Vegas, but she was all over that big guy, you know that friend of Leonard's."

"Huh, you don't know if they ate something that made them be"

"You might talk to Mike, he was checking out the buffets. Of course we didn't really eat much other than chips and soda. Why the questions?"

"Oh you know my sister is back and she's acting weird and the drama is reaching the breaking point where I don't even want to be around her."

Kara twisted her mouth, "hmm, if we could get a DNA sample I bet my mom could figure out what is wrong with them."

Sara stopped and looked at her friend, "your mom might be able to figure out why people are behaving this way?"

"She's a biologist something or other. I never paid much attention but she and my dad do a lot of work in dealing with viruses and if a chemical could cause things. It's real boring to me, but"

"What would she need?"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe a spit sample or something like that."

Sara looked at Leonard who was watching her, she held up a finger to him as she told Kara, "find out what you need and we'll get it for her."

"Cool, this will be like secret mission to find aliens or something," Kara laughed as she walked away.


End file.
